Contentment
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: A short piece of post game Sheelos fluff.


A short, post game one-shot featuring Sheena and Zelos. Pointless, plotless fluff as usual. Apologies for any out of characterness, Sheelos fluff is difficult to write.

Spoiler warning: spoilers about where Sheena comes from.

Dedication: for Minnie and the others on the Sheelos forum who made me realise that it had been too long since I attempted to write some Sheelos fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Namco own it I believe. I'm just an obsessed fan who writes a silly amount of fanfiction about it. :)

* * *

Sheena yawned and smiled softly, contentedly watching the sunset as she thought about her day. It hadn't been a particularly special or unusual one but she had enjoyed it very much. It had been the sort of day she'd be happy to have again. She turned her head to place a light kiss on Zelos' cheek but paused and chuckled as she noticed that he'd fallen asleep, his head leaning on her shoulder. She contemplated waking him up. On the one hand she wanted to talk to him, to let him know she had appreciated his company during the day. On the other hand he looked very peaceful and content dozing beside her. She placed a light kiss on his forehead and decided to let him sleep for now. 

It was nice to be able to have days like this, when she could relax and not have to worry about saving the world or fighting monsters. When they had been on the journey to reunite the two worlds life had been difficult, worrying about their lives being nearly constantly in danger and how they would fare in the challenges they were continually faced with.

The world wasn't perfect now, she doubted it ever would be completely so, but at least it was less dangerous. Her place in it and her future were things she was sure about now. When she had been younger she had been treated like she was different because she could form pacts with summon spirits which had been unpleasant and when she had left for Sylvarant she had not been sure if she would ever see her home world again. Now she had gained respect and knew that she was welcome in Mizuho as the future village chief. She also had a secure place in the family the group of people who had reunited the two worlds had formed.

It was nice to know that she had a comfortable and secure place in the world. It was also nice to know that Zelos was always going to be by her side to support her. They still fought like little children some times but it was never serious. They enjoyed being competitive in a friendly, harmless way.

It had taken them a while to work out exactly what kind of relationship they wanted with each other and to admit their feelings, first to themselves and then each other. She was happy with the decision she had made, to become his wife, and could not imagine her life without him. Even when they bickered they were firm friends, in fact the reason why they teased each other and had playful arguments from time to time was because they cared about each other so much, it was their way of expressing that they each cared about the other's opinion because they were so important to each other.

He yawned and she turned once again to face him, a wide smile on her face as she spotted the content one on his that said that he was happy that she had been the first thing he had seen when he woke up. She giggled slightly as she noticed his hair had become ruffled. She decided it made him look cute. He asked her what was funny and, instead of replying with words, she kissed him tenderly.

The world she lived in now was a very nice one, a place in which she could be very content. Sometimes she worried about how she would manage to help keep her village the pleasant, peaceful place it was when she became the chief and how she would continue to help the world to be a good place too. As one of the heroes of the regeneration it seemed that people expected her to continue to help solve problems and disputes. She didn't mind too much, she considered it each citizen's responsibility to try their best to make the world a pleasant one, it just got a little annoying sometimes when, it seemed to her, she and the others were asked to do more than their fair share. They had already saved the world, reunited it from the two it had been spilt into, defeated many strong enemies and helped to greatly reduce discrimination and yet people still wanted them to do more.

No matter what challenges she was presented with in the future however, and she had a feeling some of them would be far from easy, she knew she could cope with them. She knew that she could always rely on her loyal friends and her devoted husband for support. They would always be there for her, just as she would always be there for them.


End file.
